


Shoot Me

by tigrera5793



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrera5793/pseuds/tigrera5793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been months since Sebastian had found Jim dead on the pavement and Sherlock nearby with a similar fate. He had checked them both, and neither retained any signs of life. He was positive. And he could survive with that. He wouldn’t have the same life he had, but he could survive.</p><p>But apparently he was wrong - very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot Me

It had been months since Sebastian had found Jim dead on the pavement and Sherlock nearby with a similar fate. He had checked them both, and neither retained any signs of life. He was positive. And he could survive with that. He wouldn’t have the same life he had, but he could survive.

But apparently he was wrong - very wrong. Sherlock still lived and was performing behind the scenes, likely waiting for the proper time to reunite with his dear partner, John Watson. The partner he would never see alive again. The partner that Sebastian was currently standing over, a gun aimed between those scared dark blue eyes. 

At first, Sebastian thought that maybe Jim was doing the same trick, a way for both masterminds to play their own games on one another. But he went back to the grave. Jim was still in it. To say that Sebastian had finally snapped would be an understatement. 

So he spent the next month or so comforting and regaining John’s trust, building the friendship. Waiting until he was sure that Sherlock was about to reveal himself as alive. Waiting never was Sebastian’s strongest quality. But he managed, because Jim would want him to do it right. Waiting until a few days before Sherlock’s moves suggested that he was ready to reveal himself to a partner he’d never see alive again. 

So Sebastian lured John to the same place where Jim and Sherlock had fallen, easily overtaking him and putting him into his current position. John was fairly calm, despite the look in his eyes, merely asking why. 

"Sorry, John. There can’t be two on your side while there’s only one on mine. Too bad, you were interesting." 

He waited until the realization and relief shone in John’s eyes before firing, causing all emotion in those blues to fade to nothing as the blood pool on the ground grew.


End file.
